


Play Party

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, College, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Feminization, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome, co-domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Doms, one sub - for Riley, that's a recipe for bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Party

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to all of the tags above, please be aware that this installment contains background f/f/m sex.

Until he’d looked it up on Google Maps, Riley hadn’t realized how close Autumn’s shop was to Andres’ apartment. It was only a few blocks over in the South End, located on a busy, trendy street amidst a collection of art galleries, eclectic boutiques, and cute little cafés.

Despite its proximity, Riley hadn’t made plans to meet up with Andres before or after the BSSC play party; he was already concerned that they were spending too much time together. Just last weekend, he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t hang out with Andres at all. He’d gone with friends from the Queer-Straight Alliance to Ignition’s 18+ Halloween Party – where he’d run right into Andres after less than an hour, and had not only fucked him in the club’s bathroom again, but gone home with him and spent the night.

This was becoming a troubling pattern. Riley was _not_ ready to find himself in another relationship, not after everything that had happened with Dylan.

He shook off his thoughts and looked up at the attractive brick storefront he’d stopped in front of. Unlike many of the other boutiques on the street, the two large plate-glass windows on either side of the door didn’t provide a view into the store. Instead, they showcased self-contained window displays featuring mannequins lounging in gorgeous, elaborate lingerie in front of rich silk backdrops. The sign mounted above the door read “THE MIDNIGHT HOUR” in sleek black script.

There was a discreet “Closed” sign in a corner of the door’s heavily tinted glass pane, but Autumn had told Riley to expect that. He pressed the buzzer beside the door, waited until he heard the _whirr_ of the lock releasing, and stepped inside.

The first thing that greeted him was a prettily calligraphed placard stating: “ _The words_ Fifty Shades of Grey _are never to be spoken on these premises_.” Beneath it sat a scalloped silver tray of pamphlets entitled _Recognizing and Responding to Abusive BDSM Practices_.

Riley grinned and turned his attention to the rest of the store, which wasn’t at all what he’d expected. He’d been inside a few sex shops before, and while they hadn’t all been seedy, there was always an element of raunchiness they weren’t quite able to shake.

The Midnight Hour, on the other hand, didn’t look like a store at all. It had been designed as a collection of luxurious old-school boudoirs that blended seamlessly into one another through shared hardwood floors and dark silk wallpaper. Rather than being divided by function and displayed on racks, the merchandise was set up in each vignette as if it belonged to the owners of the individual bedrooms. In one, a set of leather wrist restraints had been tossed causally onto a nightstand beside a selection of dildos and lube; a large cherry wood armoire stood open in another bedroom, showing off a rack of whips, floggers, and crops hung against black velvet. A gleaming steel fucking machine stood at the foot of one of the beds, where the covers had been artfully rumpled to suggest recent use.

Riley raised his eyebrows, impressed. It took skill to make a fuck machine look classy.

He wandered through the shop, perusing the sets as he made his way to the “EMPLOYEES ONLY” door in the back. A staircase on the other side led to the shop’s second floor, from which Riley could already hear laughter, conversation, and a thrumming baseline. He climbed the stairs and pushed through the door at the top.

The second floor was a wide-open loft space, but it had been broken up into multiple sections with ornate folding screens. From the doorway, Riley could only see the front section, set up as a reception area with a few seating arrangements of plush couches and loveseats. A couple of heavy wood sideboards pushed up against one wall bore an assortment of snacks and non-alcoholic drinks, and the dim lights cast an intimate, flattering pink glow.

Quite a few people were hanging out in the front area; Autumn was the first to notice Riley’s arrival, breaking away from her group to come greet him as he hung up his coat on the racks by the door.

“Riley, it’s nice to see you again,” she said, shaking his hand.

“You, too.”

“Do you have any more questions about the things we’ve discussed?” Autumn asked.

Riley shook his head. He and Autumn had been emailing back and forth since the munch, going over the rules for club membership and play parties in particular. Most of it was basic common sense and good manners.

“Okay, then just to review the basics – no touching without permission, be respectful, clean up after yourself. The stoplight system is our global safeword. Anyone who’s playing in the front public areas is giving explicit permission for observation, so don’t feel shy about watching. The private areas on the far side of the floor are just that, private, and they’re blocked off with curtains so you won’t stumble into one by accident. Most importantly, everything that happens here is absolutely 100% confidential, never to be discussed with anyone outside the club under any circumstances.”

“Got it,” Riley said.

Autumn gestured for him to join her and led him to the group she’d been sitting with, introducing him to everyone. Riley recognized most of them from the munch, but there were a few who hadn’t been there.

He settled down on one of the couches and soon found himself drawn into a conversation with two other subs, Cassie and Tyler, who were both students at Boston College. Though Riley had been nervous, Cassie and Tyler were friendly and near his own age, and far less intimidating than some of the older members decked out in full-blown fetish gear. It didn’t take him long to relax.

“Oh hey, Andres is here,” Tyler said, waving.

Riley looked over his shoulder to see Andres entering the room, stamping a light dusting of snow off his boots. He returned Tyler’s wave, winked at Riley, and then turned his attention to Megan as she approached him.

“Fuck, I wish he were bi,” said Cassie. “He’s such a great Dom.”

“He’s the one who invited you, right?” Tyler asked Riley. “Have you guys scened together?”

“Yeah, a few times.”

Cassie sighed. “Lucky.”

Andres came over to them and propped his forearms on the back of the couch next to Riley’s shoulders, pressing a friendly kiss to Riley’s cheek as he leaned over. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Nothing exciting,” Cassie said, eyeing Andres with such obvious longing that Riley felt a little bad for her. “Are you doing any demonstrations tonight?”

“Yeah, I promised Jess I’d give her a lesson on flogging technique,” Andres said. “You want to watch?”

“Definitely,” Cassie breathed. Tyler rolled his eyes.

Nudging Riley’s shoulder, Andres said, “I know that’s not really your thing, so don’t feel obligated to watch out of politeness or anything.”

Riley laughed. “Thanks.”

Andres spent a few more minutes with them, making small talk until he was called away by a woman who was presumably Jess. Cassie trailed after them, and Tyler split off not long after with his own Dom.

Much more at ease now than when he’d first arrived, Riley decided to explore on his own. He grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the buffet and headed into the maze of folding screens.

Each section created by the screens was of roughly equal size, with dedicated equipment for play and one or two couches for observers. Riley meandered through the sections, intrigued by some of what he saw, though nothing held his attention for long. As Andres had noted, impact play wasn’t Riley’s thing, and most of the activities here seemed to revolve around that.

Halfway through the loft, Riley came across a naked man being strapped on his elbows and knees to a leather table, his ankles and wrists cuffed and padlocked by a blonde woman in an eye-popping leather bustier. She and her partner, a more conservatively dressed redhead, petted and soothed the man as they bound him; he was trembling from head to foot.

Riley titled his head, examining the table. What was that rod in the back for –

 _Oh_. Riley drew a sharp breath when the redhead screwed a long, thick dildo onto the rod and flipped a switch, causing it to rock gently back and forth for a moment before she turned it off again. It was a fuck machine – less sophisticated than the one for sale downstairs, but it would get the job done. Riley’s gut tightened with arousal.

He was the only person present beside the threesome; it should have been massively awkward, but the blonde smiled warmly at him and gestured towards the couch. Riley took a seat in the corner, gripping his bottle with both hands. He had to remind himself that these people expected to be watched – _wanted_ it, even, or they wouldn’t be doing this in one of the public spaces.

The man was attractive and athletic, not as big as Andres but impressively ripped. His muscles quivered as he struggled to look behind himself and failed.

“Please don’t,” he said, his voice cracking with an anxious need Riley could empathize with. “Please. I don’t want to.”

“Then you should have behaved yourself yesterday,” said the blonde. She grabbed the hair at the back of the man’s head and pulled his neck back until he met her eyes. “You brought this on yourself, Scott. You know you’re not allowed to come without permission.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott’s eyes were so glazed that Riley was sure the anticipation of the scene had already dropped him into subspace before it had even really begun.

“You think you’re sorry now? Just wait a few minutes.” The blonde released Scott’s hair and nodded to the redhead, who lubed up the dildo and angled the rod to nudge the head against his hole. She eased it in slowly, not turning the machine on yet.

Scott groaned low in his throat, spreading his knees wider to accommodate the intrusion. Riley caught a glimpse of his cock and balls, which were bound with a black leather cock ring that looped all the way up his swollen shaft, and winced.

“No, it’s too big,” Scott said as the redhead worked the dildo into his ass. “Don’t, _don’t_ – ”

The blonde slapped his cheek with just enough force to shut him up. “This is what you deserve for being such an overeager whore. You know that, don’t you, Scott? Tell me.”

“Yes, ma’am, I – I deserve it – _ah_!”

The redhead switched on the machine, and the rod pistoned the dildo in and out of Scott’s ass in a slow, rhythmic glide. Scott pressed his forehead to the bench and arched his back.

Riley pulled his knees up to his chest, though he knew nobody here would be offended by his erection, if they even noticed at all. He watched, mesmerized, as the machine fucked Scott into a sobbing, incoherent mess. The two women rubbed his ass and back, urging him to rock into it, gradually increasing the speed of the strokes.

Riley had never been on a fuck machine before, but it looked… interesting. _Very_ interesting. It couldn’t rival human contact, of course, but a machine-mounted dildo would be able to fuck him with a relentless pace and accuracy that no human could ever match. And the sheer _humiliation_ of being strapped to one of those things and forced to take it for someone else’s amusement… Riley bit his lip.

“Mind if I join you?” said a voice to his left.

Riley startled, fumbling his bottle of water and dropping it on the floor. Fortunately, he’d put the cap back on it before he’d been distracted.

“Sorry,” Tom said, scooping the bottle off the floor and handing it back to Riley. He kept his voice quiet, so as not to disturb the scene. “I didn’t mean to catch you by surprise.”

“It’s okay,” Riley said. “Did you want to sit?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Riley shrugged, and Tom sat on the opposite end of the couch. He had that whole dashing, sophisticated businessman thing going on, keeping it tight in his early forties, his kind blue eyes just a bit creased at the corners. He wore slacks and a nice dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, giving Riley a good view of his strong, wiry forearms.

Tom noticed Riley checking him out, judging by his smile, but he didn’t call him on it. Instead, he nodded towards the threesome. “They’re great together, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they seem like a good fit.”

Scott and the women were taking a break, the dildo stilled but not withdrawn as the women helped him drink some water and wiped his forehead with a towel. If they were playing with orgasm delay, they’d want to make this last as long as possible.

“Have you ever used one of those?” Tom asked.

“The machine?” Riley said. “Uh, no.”

“But you’d like to.”

“I… I was thinking about it, yeah.” Riley was quick to add, “But not tonight.”

Tom raised his hands. “Of course. You just seemed very intrigued.”

A strangled moan from Scott signaled the restart of the machine. Riley’s eyes flicked back towards him, helpless to look anywhere else.

Tom scooted closer to Riley, but made no attempt to touch him. “Are you imagining being on the machine yourself, or putting someone else on it?”

Riley licked his lips. “Being on it.”

“Mmm. What about it excites you? The mechanical penetration? The bondage?”

“All that, yeah,” Riley said, his eyes still riveted to Scott, “but it’s actually the – the humiliation that I can’t stop thinking about. They’re not even fucking him for their own pleasure. They’re making him get fucked by a machine, and it won’t ever tire out, or come, or stop at all until they let it. It’s so… degrading. In a good way, I mean.”

“I understand.”

Scott cried out, tossing his head back, and Riley wondered if the dildo were hitting his prostate. It certainly sounded like it.

Fuck, he was so hard. Riley turned on the couch to face Tom, who was watching him instead of the show. He was hot, and clearly as interested as he’d been at the munch, but this club was hyper-vigilant about consent. Though that was awesome, it also meant that Tom – both a Dom and much older than Riley – might be hesitant to make the first move.

Riley closed the small distance between them, reaching out a hand. “Is it okay if I…”

Pupils dilating, Tom nodded.

Pressing his hand to Tom’s firm chest, Riley kissed him, open-mouthed and needy. He was so fucking turned on, his cock aching in his jeans; he wished he’d worn a plug so he’d have something to clench down on. He had to get a Dom’s hands on him _now_.

With a low groan, Tom took hold of Riley’s hips and swung Riley over onto his lap. He was a great kisser, assertive but not psycho about it, squeezing Riley’s ass and massaging his thighs while he licked into his mouth. Riley wrapped his own arms around Tom’s neck and squirmed closer.

After a few breathless kisses, Riley pulled back just enough to say, “Wait, wait, your wife – Jiao – ”

Tom blinked lust-dazed eyes, then cleared his throat. “This wouldn’t bother her. She and I have a very specific arrangement.”

“I know, Andres explained it to me. I just wanted to make sure it’s really okay.”

“It is,” Tom said. He stroked a hand down Riley’s back. “Would you feel more comfortable if you talked to her first? She’s here tonight.”

The thought of getting off Tom’s lap was physically painful. Riley didn’t know Tom well enough to take him at his word, but he _did_ trust Andres. He kissed Tom’s throat and said, “No, it’s fine.”

“You know,” Tom said, rolling his erection against Riley’s ass, “Jiao and I talked about you that night, after the munch. She thought you were very sweet.”

“And what did you think?” Riley asked, meeting Tom’s eyes.

Tom rubbed his thumb over Riley’s lower lip. “I think I’m very interested in finding out just how sweet you can be.”

Riley grinned.

They kissed again, to the backdrop of the _whirr-whirr_ of the fuck machine and Scott’s ecstatic begging. Riley relaxed into it, letting himself go, soothed by the firm, confident way Tom handled his body.

“Color?” Tom murmured into Riley’s ear.

“Green.”

“Anything you don’t want me to do?”

Already short of breath, Riley shook his head.

Tom lifted Riley and turned him around, so that he sat with his back to Tom’s chest, his legs sprawled on either side of Tom’s thighs. He urged Riley to lean back and grasped his chin, turning his face towards Scott. “Look at him,” Tom said.

Scott’s defined muscles were soaked with sweat, bunching and rippling as he writhed under the machine’s assault. He was crying, gasping for air, shoving himself back on the dildo as well as he could within his bondage – but he still played at resistance, pleading with the women to release him.

“You would look beautiful like that,” said Tom. He settled one hand low on Riley’s abdomen and slid the other up his shirt, teasing his nipple. “Strapped down, ass up in the air, getting plowed by a machine.”

Riley whined at the image, his hips jerking.

“You wouldn’t be able to pretend not to want it, though, would you? Not like him.”

“No,” Riley said. “I couldn’t.”

Tom pinched Riley’s nipple, cupping Riley’s erection with his other hand. “The machine goes a lot faster than the setting they’ve got it on now, you know. Would you like that? Having it fuck you faster than any real man could?”

He popped the button on Riley’s jeans and pushed his hand inside, caressing Riley’s cock through his boxer-briefs and giving him light squeeze. Riley arched against him, moaning, his eyes glued to Scott’s shuddering body.

“Or maybe you’d like it slow and hard, coring you open on every thrust.”

“I…” Riley panted, his face and chest flushed with heat. His cock was leaking precome, and Tom had to be able to feel it where he was rubbing him.

“I think you’d like it best if you didn’t know what was coming, though,” Tom said. He bit Riley’s neck. “If your Dom kept switching back and forth, never giving you any warning, so you’d never be able to get used to it and you’d never know what was coming next. You’d just have to kneel there and take it, letting him decide how you’re going to get fucked – ”

“ _Please_ ,” Riley said, desperate for more than these glancing touches to his cock and nipples. “Daddy, please – ”

He froze, horrified; Tom went still behind him.

“I’m sorry,” said Riley. Cringing with embarrassment, he covered his face with one hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right, Riley.” Tom released Riley’s cock and ran both hands up and down his sides. “It’s fine. Relax, sweetheart.”

Riley took a shaky breath.

“I wouldn’t have felt comfortable asking you to call me that,” Tom said, “but if you like it, I’d like it as well. Is that something you want?”

This was one of the few kinks Riley couldn’t indulge with Andres, who just didn’t give off that particular Daddy vibe. Tom, on the other hand, exuded it in waves, and Riley was hopelessly attracted to it.

Lowering his hand, Riley said, “Yes.”

“Say it again.”

Riley closed his eyes and ground down against Tom’s cock. “Please, Daddy.”

Tom shivered, his breath hot against the nape of Riley’s neck. He pushed his hand back into Riley’s jeans. “Open your eyes. Watch Scott. Hands at your sides.”

Riley obeyed, squirming on Tom’s lap while Tom kissed his neck and massaged his cock. Scott was nearing his limits now, begging the women to remove the cock ring rather than stop the fuck machine.

“I wouldn’t put a cock ring on you while I had you on that machine,” said Tom. “I’d want to see how many times I could make you come on it. Have the machine fuck you while you were limp and wrung out, shaking, thinking you couldn’t possibly come one more time. But you would.”

“Oh my God,” Riley said. His hips twisted with a blaze of arousal. “Can I suck your cock? Please.”

“Ask nicely.”

Whimpering, Riley grabbed two handfuls of the couch. “Can I please suck your cock, Daddy?”

“ _Good_ boy,” Tom said, his voice thick and hoarse. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Riley scrambled off Tom’s lap and sank to his knees, working open Tom’s fly. They weren’t supposed to do this here; actual genital sex was supposed to be restricted to the private areas of the floor. Tom wasn’t stopping him, though, and Riley was too aroused to care.

Tom had a good-sized cock, cut, with a gentle curve to the right. He wore an old-fashioned woodsy cologne, not something anyone Riley’s  age would wear, and the reminder of how much older Tom was made Riley even harder. He pressed his face to the base of Tom’s cock, breathing him in, and then laved his tongue up and down the shaft to get it thoroughly wet before sucking it into his mouth.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tom grunted. He threaded his fingers through Riley’s hair. “Oh, you’re good at this, aren’t you?”

Riley hummed agreement. Holding Tom’s cock with one hand, he braced himself against Tom’s leg with the other and went to town, suckling hungrily. Tom helped him set a quick pace, guiding him with light pressure on the back of his head.

Behind Riley, Scott’s sobbing moans reached a crescendo as the women finally showed mercy and freed his cock. He screamed when he came; Riley’s hips twitched in sympathy, his own cock so stiff now that the head poked out of the waistband of his underwear.

“That’s it,” Tom said. “Use your tongue. Yes, good boy, show me how much you want it.”

“Well, this is a pretty sight,” said Andres.

Riley coughed in surprise and pulled off Tom’s cock, looking up. Andres had entered their section and was smiling at the tableau Tom and Riley made on the couch. A few feet away, the women had unbound Scott and were crooning softly to him as he recovered, oblivious to anything else.

“Hey,” Tom said, and pulled Riley back onto his cock. Riley went readily, thrilling to the casual display of dominance.

Would it upset Andres to see Riley sucking another man’s cock? Or would he enjoy it?

“You know better than to do this out here,” Andres said, but his voice was mild. He sat next to Tom on the couch; Riley had to close his eyes to keep himself under control.

“I do, but he was so – _nngh_ – so eager that it seemed a shame to discourage him.”

Andres chuckled. “I can believe that. Hungry little cockslut, isn’t he?” Andres was quiet for a moment, then said, “Riley, I know you can take more than that. Don’t slack off.”

He put his hand on top of Tom’s and pushed Riley’s mouth all the way to the base of Tom’s cock.

Riley’s mind blanked under a swell of pure submissive lust. He moaned his pleasure and relaxed his throat, letting Tom fuck into him with no resistance.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Tom said, and then, “shit, sorry, Andres.”

“It’s all right,” Andres said. He kept his hand on Riley’s head, helping Tom plunge into his throat. “If you think he’s good with his mouth, you should try his ass.”

“Mmm. Would you like that, Riley?” Tom brushed the fingers of his free hand over Riley’s cheek. “Should I take you in the back and test out that gorgeous ass of yours?”

Riley groaned around his throatful of cock.

“Maybe you’d like for Andres to come with us?”

If Riley’d had any pressure against his cock at all, he would have come right then. As it was, he lost the pace of the blowjob and had to pull away, gasping. Both men released his head immediately.

“Yes,” Riley said, looking up at them. “Please. Yes.”

“I don’t want to horn in,” Andres said, though he was staring at Riley’s swollen mouth.

“You’ve had him before,” said Tom. “You can show me what he likes.” He swept Riley’s bangs out of his eyes and added, with a touch of affectionate amusement, “Though I think I can tell that what he’d like right now is a good spitroasting.”

His eyelids fluttering, Riley nuzzled into Tom’s hand and gazed pleadingly at Andres.

“Is that what you want, Riley?” Andres asked. “Give me a color.”

“Green,” Riley said. “Forest green. Fucking… _emerald_.”

Andres grinned. “Okay, let’s go.”

Tom tucked his cock back into his pants, and the two men helped Riley to his feet. Riley leaned heavily against Tom as they left the section and made their way to the far side of the loft, where thick velvet curtains strung along the folding screens offered additional privacy – though not much in the way of soundproofing. Moans and gasps and shouts of pleasure echoed all around them.

The curtains were left open to indicate which sections were available. Riley, Tom, and Andres slipped inside the nearest one, Andres drawing the curtain shut over the makeshift doorway. Inside the small space, a soft, plush rug covered the floor, and a handsome wood chest stood next to a double chaise lounge with lustrous black upholstery.

While Andres retrieved a white sheet from the bottom drawer of the chest and unfolded it over the chaise, Tom took Riley’s face in his hands and kissed him gently, sweeping his thumbs over Riley’s cheekbones. Riley moaned into his mouth and rubbed up against him like a cat.

A few seconds of that was all it took for Riley to overheat. He broke the kiss to wrestle out of his shirt, dropped it on the floor, and then turned around, holding a hand out to Andres as he pressed his back to Tom’s chest. Andres took Riley’s hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles before bending down to kiss his mouth. Tom’s lips roved over Riley’s neck and shoulders, his hands stroking down Riley’s sides to caress his hips.

Sandwiched between two handsome, dominant men lavishing him with such attention, Riley’s brain and body devolved into total mush. He could barely coordinate his mouth enough to kiss Andres back, and when Tom’s hand slid into his open jeans to cup his cock, Riley’s head lolled back on his shoulder with a whimper.

“He’s so sweet,” Tom said, giving Riley’s cock a squeeze. “So eager to please.”

“Mmm.” Andres’ thumb circled Riley’s nipple. “He’s a praisewhore, too – which works out well, because there’s a lot to praise.”

They were talking about him like he couldn’t understand what they were saying. Like he was just a toy they were sharing for their amusement. Riley shivered and bucked his hips, pressing his cock against Tom’s hand.

Andres and Tom stripped Riley of the rest of his clothing without even removing their own shirts. Once Riley stood naked between them, Andres kissed Riley’s cheek and said, “Get up on the chaise, baby. Let Tom get a good look at that gorgeous ass you’re so proud of.”

His stiff cock swaying between his legs, Riley climbed up on the chaise lounge, arranging himself on his hands and knees right at the edge. Andres moved to stand by his head, and Tom settled down behind him, between Riley and the backrest.

Though Riley’s instinct was to lower himself onto his forearms, it would be harder for him to watch Andres’ face that way. So he stayed up on his hands, shifting his knees as far apart as possible and arching his back to show off. Fuck, Andres was right; he _was_ a praisewhore.

“It is an incredible ass,” Tom said. He smoothed his hands over the body part in question, kneading both cheeks in a slow, thorough massage. “He only bottoms?”

“Yeah,” said Andres, carding his fingers through Riley’s hair. “He’s fucking amazing at it – a natural. It’s obvious the second you get something up inside him.”

“He and I were talking earlier about how he likes being humiliated.”

Andres’ voice was warm when he said, “He does. Look at his dick; he’s about to pop just from this.”

Riley sighed and butted his head against Andres’ petting hand. He was feverish, desperate to get their hands and mouths on him, their cocks inside him.

“Riley,” Tom said, lightly slapping Riley’s ass to get his attention. “Hold yourself open for me, sweetheart.”

Groaning low in his throat, Riley dropped down onto his elbows, then his shoulders, reaching back to spread his asscheeks apart. He rested one flushed cheek on the chaise, his breathing shallow and mortified and so, so turned on.

Tom’s fingers grazed Riley’s exposed hole. “Beautiful.”

There was a rustle of cloth as Andres took off his own shirt and knelt down by the edge of the chaise so he could keep stroking Riley’s hair. “Good boy,” he said. “You like putting your pretty cunt on display?”

“Yes, sir,” Riley said, the first time he’d spoken since he’d given his consent. He closed his eyes, listening to the thump of the chest and the snap of plastic, eagerly anticipating the moment Tom’s lubed finger would push inside him. When he finally got what he wanted, he moaned and rocked back against Tom’s hand.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous,” Tom said, with a touch of breathlessness. “Look how needy he is.”

Tom’s finger twisted in and out; within moments, he added a second, pushing even deeper. Riley’s toes curled against the sheet.

“You just have to make sure you use a firm hand with him,” Andres said. “If you’re too gentle, he’ll start getting restless.”

Was that true? Riley hadn’t known that about himself.

A firm hand wasn’t going to be a problem for Tom, though. He fingered Riley’s hole with the easy, self-assured competence that drove Riley crazy in Doms, making Riley gasp and squirm beneath the attention. Riley’s fingers ached from the tight grip he had on his ass, reveling in his own vulnerability, soaking up the warm sense of safety that came from being well taken-care-of in such a helpless position.

Tom sought out Riley’s prostate, exploring different levels of pressure, and Riley couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” he gasped. “Daddy, please, I need more.”

Only after he’d said it did Riley remember that Andres hadn’t technically consented to the Daddy play between himself and Tom, but it was too late to take it back.

“ _Daddy_?” Andres said, sounding surprised, and then let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah, fuck. You need Daddy to fuck you now, baby?”

Riley strained to spread his legs even further. “Please. _Please_.”

“All right, I think you’re ready,” Tom said. He withdrew his fingers and smacked Riley’s thigh. “Back up on your hands, Riley, that’s a good boy.”

Riley let go of his ass, stretched out his fingers, and lifted himself shakily back into a hands-and-knees position. He moaned when he saw that Andres had his cock out, his free hand moving along the shaft in slow strokes. With Andres on his knees and Riley propped up on his hands, their heads were almost level, and it was easy for Andres to close the distance and kiss him.

Tom put on a condom and arranged himself behind Riley, taking hold of his hips. He leaned forward over Riley’s back and nuzzled the nape of his neck. “I want to hear you beg for it,” he murmured.

With his mouth still inches from Andres’, Riley said, “Please fuck me, Daddy. I need your cock so bad, please, I need to get fucked...”

The head of Tom’s cock prodded Riley’s hole but didn’t penetrate him. Frantic to get it inside, Riley shoved his hips back. Tom caught him and held him still.

“Please!” Riley said. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, Daddy, please fuck me – ”

Tom groaned and sank his cock into Riley’s ass. He was easier to take than Andres, with less need for caution, so Riley braced his hands and bore down hard, his jaw falling slack as he was finally filled up the way he craved. After all that buildup, it felt _so good_ to have a cock inside him, to take it deep and catch that perfect rolling rhythm that wiped his mind blank.

“Shit,” Tom said, gripping Riley’s hips, thrusting a little faster. “The way he moves, _God_.”

“I told you,” said Andres. He shifted to the side, jerking himself off as he watched Tom’s cock plunging into Riley’s ass. His eyes were all pupil, his bare chest gleaming with sweat underneath the soft pink lighting.

Riley twisted his head around to look over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Tom with his dress shirt still all buttoned up, elegant and somehow dignified even while fucking Riley like a champion stud. He looked back at Andres, his need increasing exponentially as it sunk in how much both men were getting off on this, on sharing Riley between themselves like their little sex doll.

“You said I could have both,” Riley said to Andres, each word punched out of him by Tom’s aggressive thrusts.

Andres tore his eyes away from Riley’s ass to look at his face, smiling at whatever he saw there. “You still hungry for cock, baby? Need it from both ends?”

Riley licked his lips. “Please, sir.”

Andres rose to his feet, standing in front of Riley with his knees pressed against the edge of the chaise. Tom slowed his pace, rocking his hips against Riley’s ass, and Riley kept moving with him even as he opened his mouth for Andres’ thick cock.

The bone-deep, primal satisfaction of having two cocks inside him at once sent tremors through Riley from head to foot. Andres’ fingers laced through Riley’s hair; after a few moments and some quiet communication, he and Tom coordinated their rhythm, thrusting in and out together. Well-versed in the art of spitroasting, Riley knew just the right angle to hold himself at for everyone’s comfort, just the right way to move to maximize the impact of each thrust into his mouth and ass.

As they established their shared pace, Tom and Andres sped up, getting a little more forceful, a little more insistent. Riley fisted his hands in the sheet and took it with pleasure, his own cock slapping against his abdomen while he rocked back and forth between them. He suckled greedily at Andres’ cock as much as he could, though Andres had total control of the blowjob.

Andres and Tom had been speaking to each other, but their words were white noise to Riley’s lust-soaked brain. When Andres began pushing further into Riley’s throat, however, his attention was caught by the surprise in Tom’s voice as he said, “Don’t tell me he can deepthroat that monster of yours.”

“Sure can,” said Andres. His breathing was labored. “Here, slow down for a second.”

Tom bottomed out in Riley’s hole and held still; when Riley whined protest and bucked his hips, Tom anchored an arm around his waist, patting Riley’s ass in gentle reprimand.

Andres stroked the backs of his fingers over Riley’s cheek. “Open up for me, baby.”

Eager for more of Andres’ cock, Riley lifted his head, his jaw slack and his throat relaxed. Andres slid inside, the head nudging the back of Riley’s throat. On each pass, Andres fed him more of his cock, and in no time at all, Riley’s mouth brushed the warm skin at the base.

“Good boy,” Andres said, every movement carefully controlled. He held Riley’s head still with both hands while he fucked in and out of his throat. “How’s that feel? You like taking it deep like this?”

Riley moaned. Andres’ cock pushed him to his limits – his muscles aching, his lips stretched wide around the thick shaft. Behind him, Tom ground his hips in circles, dragging his cock over Riley’s prostate, keeping Riley’s hole full.

It occurred to Riley then that both men were as deep inside him as they could go. He was stuffed with cock, impaled on both ends, with no leverage to do more than squirm around and feel every solid, demanding inch of them.

The thought hit Riley hard, and he whined as sheer concentrated pleasure flared down his spine and through his balls, giving him goosebumps all over. His prostate lit up under Tom’s attention; his swollen cock strained for any source of friction, bouncing and swaying as Riley’s body was used by two aggressive Doms.

Riley’s breathing sped up. Every muscle in his body tightened. His skin buzzed and tingled. The blazing relief of orgasm hovered just out of reach, taunting him, teasing him –

Tom gave a sudden rough thrust, Andres groaned low in his chest, and Riley was overwhelmed. He shuddered and came, his untouched cock jerking in the air. The force of his climax was so intense that he screamed as it swept through him, twisting and writhing with no control over his body. Andres quickly pulled out of his mouth.

“God,” Tom said, “did he just – ”

“ _Riley_.” Andres sounded astonished, wrecked. “Close your eyes, baby, I’m gonna come on your face.”

The command was unnecessary; Riley’s eyes had fallen shut the moment he’d come, and he had neither the strength nor the desire to open them again. Still shaking, he kept his face upturned in anticipation.

Freed of the need for caution now that Riley’s mouth was unoccupied, Tom firmed his hold on Riley’s hips and slammed into him, plowing Riley’s ass without mercy. Riley cried out, loving the savagery of it, and then gasped as Andres’ release hit his face.

Once Andres had left Riley’s face a hot, sticky mess, Tom grabbed the back of Riley’s neck and forced him down so that Riley’s chest was pressed against the chaise lounge. Riley folded obediently, leaving his body open and available for anything Tom wanted.

Though he had yet to open his eyes, he felt the shifting air and sudden warmth of Andres kneeling down by his head once more. Riley didn’t move, pinned in place by Tom’s strong hands and the cock pounding in and out of his oversensitized hole.

“You want Daddy to come inside you?” Andres asked.

Riley made a soft, broken noise of pure need.

“Beg him.”

“Please, Daddy, please – ”

That was all Riley got out before Tom cursed and hunched forward over his back, praising Riley effusively as he came.

Riley went boneless, floating in the golden glow of deep subspace. He was dimly aware of Andres and Tom laying him out on the chaise, wiping him down with soft towels, murmuring soothing words to him as they handled his trembling body. When Riley was clean, Andres settled on the chaise and drew Riley into his lap, snuggled up against his chest.

“I don’t want to be empty,” Riley mumbled, his eyes still shut.

“There should be some plugs in here,” Tom said. “I’ll get you one.” The chest beside the chaise thumped and rattled.

“That one’s too small,” said Andres. His voice was a quiet rumble where Riley’s ear pressed against his bare skin. “It’ll just frustrate him… Yeah, that one’s good.”

Andres turned Riley in his lap so his back was against Andres’ chest, then grabbed the backs of Riley’s knees and spread his legs wide. Riley had to open his eyes then, wanting to see Tom’s reaction to his body being put on such lewd display.

Seated on the end of the chaise, Tom had the relaxed, languid posture of a man well-sated, but his eyes were still dark with arousal as he took in the sight of Riley’s fucked-out hole. Riley squirmed with pride and heady embarrassment.

The plug wasn’t fancy, just a midsized toy of smooth silicone. Tom eased it inside Riley while Andres held him open, and Riley clenched down around the plug gratefully, relieved by the sensation of fullness.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. That feels better?”

Riley nodded, his eyes drifting shut again. Andres let go of his legs, and Tom drew them into his own lap, kneading Riley’s calf muscles. Pressing a kiss to the top of Riley’s head, Andres rubbed his stomach in slow circles.

Riley yielded completely to their careful, tender attentions and let everything else go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying my work, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com)!


End file.
